Happy Wheels
Happy Wheels is an independent flash game. The game involves the player controlling various characters (sometimes set characters) and using various means of transportation to complete a level.. Along the way however, are traps and other obstacles that get in the player's way. Getting caught in these traps will often lead to a gruesome scenario. This series of videos are uploaded sporadically throughout the channel's years. All of the videos have Sydney participate in them, with the other girls appearing sporadically. Video Synopsis Click "Expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One The first part was uploaded on September 5th, 2013 and was the 24th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mariya, and Renae attempt the level Prehistoric Pilgrim. As the game begins, Mariya immediately ejects from the vehicle and is confused as what to do. Andrea appears to have slight problems with the controls as Sydney also ejects from the vehicle. They enter a building and reach the end of the building. Renae has wounded her character, having lost his feet while Andrea has troubles jumping over the barrels. They reach a button that activates a wormhole that sends them back in time. Andrea appears the most confused as to what happened, as she lands in a small area that proves difficult for her to get out of. The other girls get past a dinosaur carcass and meet a man who gets eaten by the dinosaur, with varied reactions by the girls. The girls then go past that and reach a nest of eggs that they break, angering the mother who charges at them. The girls panic, seemingly not knowing they can go backwards and gets stomped by the dinosaur. Mariya is still alive and spends five minutes messing around with the mutilated corpse. Sydney's reaction to the gore is shown a bit when her character's insides gets torn out of the body. On the girls second attempt, the girls go through the wormhole only to hit something and have their heads chopped off, which confuses Mariya and Andrea. Sydney notes the blood, but thinks it's hearts. On their third attempt, the girls get past the man about to get eaten, with Renae and Mariya acting out the scene (though Renae doesn't activate the scene in order for it to work). They girls reach the nest and Mariya attempts to power through but fails. On the fourth attempt, Mariya learns that she can duck and goes into a tunnel. The other girls go through the tunnel as well, with Sydney managing to loose her feet and Renae losing her helmet. The girls then reach a part of the level where they are prompted to grab a Triceratops's tail, but the positions their character is in makes it impossible. Mariya manages to grab the tail and complete the level. She attempts to rate the level, but isn't logged in to rate it. During the questions segment, Renae liked the game, saying that it was funny when the character lost their limbs. Mariya also liked the game, also saying that it was funny seeing the character lose their limbs. Sydney, however, talks about how she can move with her limbs gone, so it is not known if she liked the game. The game was not given a rating. Part Two The second part was uploaded on November 22nd, 2013 and was the 40th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Mariya, Renae, and Stacy attempt the levels Pokémon Training, BMX Park II, and Speed Bridge. The video begins and the girls choose the first level; Pokémon Trainig. Sydney and Renae go through the characters they can choose, with Sydney commenting that the lady in the shopping cart is basically an American. They begin the level and immediately die from either running into a wall very hard or from the lightning bolts. Sydney in particular manages to impale her character straight through the neck. Stacy restarts and choose the shopping cart lady, though she isn't sure if the character is a girl, and immediately flips over and breaks her neck. Sydney chooses the couple saying that love conquers all, only to die whilst flipping over in a tunnel. Mariya has seemed to have made it the farthest, making it to the Jigglypuff room of the course. Renae catches up and goes in the self destruct room, but realizes this too late and gets blown into bits. Stacy gets past the self destruct room, with her character losing both his arms. Sydney, using the mine cart guy, manages to flip her character out of and into the mine cart. Renae manages to snap her character's body in half, but yet not die, which confuses her. Renae manages to get to the end of the course, though it is not shown whether the other girls completed the course as well. The girls then choose their next stage, BMX Park II, of which it involves the irresponsible dad who has a child with him, much to Sydney's dismay. The girls start well, though Stacy manages to kill the kid and then the dad by falling down a trap with two gears. Sydney manages to to kill the dad by flipping the bike over, as the bicycle pushes the corpse down a slope. Mariya, Renae, and Sydney all fall down the trap of gears, with Sydney having the strongest reaction to the gruesome death. Mariya manages to get over the trap, barely, as Renae gets to the finish line but not win as her character was mostly dead. Sydney falls down the trap again and pauses the game before the character could get brutally torn apart. Sydney, Mariya, and Renae all finish the level, but it was not shown if Stacy had completed the level. The girls choose the final level, Speed Bridge which also involves the irresponsible dad and his child, which Sydney once again does not like. Renae starts the level and manages to lose the kid instantly. Sydney flips off the bridge and down onto the spikes, to which she only realizes where spikes and thought were fence posts. Renae also fall down to the spikes but only the kid gets impaled, as Stacy almost completes the level but dies. Sydney falls down to the spikes again and cringes as the character gets impaled. Renae, who for the most part of this level makes humorous commentary, manages to lose the kid again and almost finish the course. Both Renae and Sydney note that the game follows the character's heart, to which Sydney finds terrible. Sydney falls off the bridge but instinctively pauses and restarts before the character gets impaled. Sydney comments that whilst she finds the game horrible, she knows the other girls are going to giggle at the deaths. Renae and Mariya complete the level, while Sydney completes the level without even looking at the screen. It was not shown if Stacy completed the level. Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Gallery File:Happy Wheels 1.png|Part One Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 2.png|Part Two Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 3.png|Part Three Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 4.png|Part Four Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 5.png|Part Five Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 6.png|Part Six Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 7.png|Part Seven Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 8.png|Part Eight Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 9.png|Part Nine Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 10.png|Part Ten Thumbnail File:Happy Wheels 11.png|Part Eleven Thumbnail Trivia *Part One was the final video to have captions during the video. *This game is notorious for being the only game which Sydney reacts strongly to. This is due to the fact that Sydney doesn't do well with gore, especially if it involves children. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Andrea